He's Beautiful
by imappyon
Summary: Jangan dihiraukan judulnya yang seperti judul film drama korea. Fanfiction tentang majikan yang terpesona akan sosok kepahlawanan bodyguard-nya yang paling cantik, Kurapika.


**Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi, the owner of HunterXHunter**

**Title: He's Beautiful**

**Warning: Ini cerita buat remaja, anak kecil gaboleh baca.**

XxX

Awan bergulung-gulung tebal. Warnanya yang gelap membuat langit tampak murung. Air yang terkandung tinggal menunggu waktu untuk turun. Anjing-anjing penjaga berbaring di bawah pohon rimbun, ikut terbawa suasana malas cuaca hari itu. Di balik pagar yang menjulang tinggi dan saling rapat seakan tak mengizinkan penyusup untuk masuk, berdirilah tegak sebuah puri dengan romansa Inggris. Di balik salah satu jendela, terdengar suara gadis yang meraung-raung.

"BOSAAAAAAAAAN… BOSAAAAAAAAAAAAN… BOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN…!" jeritnya berulang-ulang sambil melempar-lempar bantal.

"Nona, tenanglah. Biar kami carikan sesuatu yang dapat menghibur hati anda. Bagaimana kalau bermain kartu?" tanya seorang pelayan berambut panjang.

"GAK MAU! BOSAN SAMA KARTU!" teriaknya dan semakin menjadi-jadi melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Para pelayan yang berpakaian kimono buru-buru menyingkirkan benda-benda gampang pecah.

"Aduuh…" keluh pelayan berambut panjang putus asa membujuk majikannya. "Jadi nona mau apa?"

Gadis yang tengah mengamuk itu mendadak diam. Berpikir. "Aku mau belanja!" serunya.

"Kalau itu tidak bisa," tegas seseorang.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah ke pintu kamarnya, salah satu dari _bodyguard_-nya tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disana.

"Kenapa!" protes gadis itu.

_Bodyguard_ berambut pirang itu berjalan perlahan memasuki ruangan. "Ayah anda memerintahkan kami untuk menjaga anda tetap di rumah. Di luar sedang tidak aman. Harap anda mengerti," jelasnya.

Gadis itu hanya diam tak membalas. Tapi tatapannya tajam menantang. Kentara sekali kesal harus dipenjara di rumah sendiri.

"Tapi di rumah bosan! Pokoknya aku mau keluar jalan-jalan!" ucapnya keras-keras, berdiri di atas kasur dan melempar bantal ke arah si _bodyguard_.

Tangan kosong si _bodyguard_ berhasil menangkap bantal itu sebelum sempat mengenai mukanya. "Tetap tidak bisa," tegasnya lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak sang majikan menumpahkan kekesalannya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dan memalingkan muka. Wajahnya berkerut cemberut.

Para pelayan hanya memandang tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara sang _bodyguard_ menghela napas melihat kelakuan manja majikannya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu bangun dan duduk di tepi kasur. Matanya mengerling nakal. "Hei, Kurapika," panggilnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, nona?" jawab sang _bodyguard_ berambut pirang.

"Baiklah, kalau aku tidak boleh keluar, maka aku akan tetap di rumah," ujar gadis itu dan mulai berjalan perlahan menghampiri _bodyguard_-nya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," respon Kurapika.

"Tapi…" ucap sang majikan menggantung. Kini dirinya tepat di hadapan Kurapika. "Kau harus menemaniku bermain!"

"Eh?"

"Ya, harus. Tidak ada kata tidak. Kau harus mau, titik," katanya dengan nada memerintah.

"Tapi saya…" belum sempat Kurapika menyiapkan alasan mengelak sang majikan sudah memotong.

"Tidak ada kata tapi! Ayo ikut aku!" tegasnya sambil menarik lengan Kurapika. Beberapa pelayan mulai berjalan mengikuti majikannya, tapi si gadis memandang ke belakang dan mengeluarkan perintah.

"Kalian tidak boleh ikut."

"Tapi, Nona Neon…" ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Aku hanya mau bermain dengan dia, kalian kerjakan yang lain saja dan datanglah saat aku memanggil. Paham?" titah Neon bak ratu. Kemudian ia keluar ruangan sambil menyeret Kurapika dan meninggalkan para pelayan yang diam berdiri tak membantah.

Ketika Neon dan Kurapika berjalan melintasi lorong yang panjang, Neon bertanya.

"Kenapa hanya kau? Yang lain mana?"

Menangkap maksud majikannya adalah para _bodyguard_ yang lain, Kurapika menjawab.

"Saya dan Senritsu berjaga di depan kamar anda, namun tadi Senritsu pergi ke toilet. Sementara yang lain ada tugas masing-masing."

"Oh," jawab Neon dan terus berjalan menggandeng lengan Kurapika.

"Ehm… Omong-omong nona… Kita mau kemana ya?" tanya Kurapika karena mereka terus saja berjalan tidak sampai-sampai.

Neon memberikan jawaban abu-abu. "Nanti juga kau tahu."

Kurapika diam. Pasrah saja membiarkan dirinya diseret entah kemana oleh majikannya ini. _Yah tak apalah, ketimbang dia merengek-rengek berisik…_ pikir Kurapika.

"Nah, sudah sampai!" seru Neon girang.

Kurapika memandangi pintu besar di depannya. Dia tidak ada ide apapun mengenai ruangan di balik pintu ini.

"Ayo masuk!" Neon menarik lengan Kurapika dan menyuruhnya masuk. Kurapika diam saja. Tanpa tahu, seharusnya ia menolak dan pergi kabur selagi bisa. Ketahuilah, Kurapika. Kau benar-benar akan menyesal memasuki ruangan itu.

_Kreeeett.._

_Blam._

Pintu ditutup.

Dalam beberapa saat suasana hening.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN, NONA!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN! HENTIKAN, NONA! AAAAAAAAAA!"

Perhatian, semua teriakan di atas adalah milik Kurapika.

"Aaaaaaahhh! Saya mohon hentikan, nona! Saya ini laki-laki!"

Hei, hei, Kurapika. Apa teriakanmu tidak keterlaluan? Ini cerita _rated_ T loh, bukan M.

"AUTHOR BEGO! LIHAT SENDIRI APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN PADAKU!"

Hah? Iyadeh iya, emang apaan sih. Histeris gitu. Hmmm… Wua?

Di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat, menurutmu apa yang dilakukan seorang lelaki dan seorang gadis berdua di ruangan satu atap?

Kurapika terbaring di lantai. Neon menahan kedua tangan Kurapika yang meronta. Lihatlah betapa cantiknya dia. Bukan, bukan Neon. Tapi Kurapika.

Entah bagaimana, rambut pirang Kurapika yang seharusnya hanya sebatas bahu tiba-tiba jadi panjang sampai punggung. Wajah putih polosnya berubah seketika karena sapuan _mascara_ yang mempertebal bulu mata lentiknya, _eyeliner_ yang menambah bulat matanya, _blush on_ yang membuat rona _pink_ di pipinya, dan polesan _lipstick _yang memerahkan bibirnya.

Tidak sampai disitu. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti dari kostum birunya yang biasa, menjadi gaun manis bertemakan _gothic lolita_ a la _harajuku style_. Baju berwarna _baby pink_ itu membalut tubuh Kurapika dari bahu hingga lutut. Bagian lengannya dibiarkan terbuka, namun Neon berhasil mengikat pita sebagai pemanis di lengan putih mulus itu. Neon baru saja mau menyematkan bando bertelinga kelinci di kepala Kurapika ketika tiba-tiba saja gad – maaf, laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri.

"Apa yang anda lakukan!" bentaknya pada gadis yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Kan sudah kukatakan kau harus menemaniku bermain. Dan aku mau bermain mendandani. Ayo duduk, itu belum selesai!" kata Neon enteng. Tampaknya dia senang berhasil membalas dendam akan kekesalannya pada _bodyguard_-nya yang paling dingin ini.

"Tidak," tolak Kurapika tegas dan membelakangi Neon. "Saya ini laki-laki. Tidak pantas berpakaian seperti ini," ujarnya sambil melepas wig.

"Masa? Padahal kupikir pantas sekali, lho!" ejek Neon, walaupun ada kejujuran tersirat disana.

Kurapika tampak kesal. "Saya mau ganti pakaian saya yang biasa."

Kurapika meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai. Berpikir bagaimana bisa dia pasrah saja di dandani seperti ini. Tapi memang tak mungkin dia memberontak, karena bagaimanapun dia adalah _bodyguard_ Nona Neon. Maka dari itu, dia tidak boleh melukainya barang seujung kuku pun. Omong-omong soal nona, majikannya yang cerewet itu kenapa tiba-tiba tidak ada suara?

"None Ne–"

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mendapati Neon tidak ada di tempatnya semula. Ia segera memandang jendela. _Harusnya jendela itu tertutup_, pikirnya. Tapi sekarang jendela itu terbuka lebar.

_Sial!_

Dia lengah, majikannya sudah kabur entah kemana.

Secepat kilat Kurapika berganti pakaian. Kemudian ia meloncati jendela dan berlari keluar, mencari majikannya.

_Nona, anda dimana?_

Sementara itu, sang majikan berambut pink itu sudah berhasil kabur keluar pagar rumah. Dia tertawa kecil merasa puas mengerjai _bodyguard_-nya yang paling siaga. Neon melangkah riang. Meski tidak tahu mau kemana, ia cukup senang berhasil keluar dari rumah.

Saat ia berjalan tenang menjauhi rumah, gadis remaja itu bersenandung kecil. Suaranya terdengar bahagia, tanpa sedikitpun merasakan bahaya di belakangnya.

"Uph!"

Seseorang menutup mulut Neon dengan cepat. Neon tak dapat berteriak. Ia ingin meronta, tapi orang itu sudah menodongkan pistol di kepalanya. Gerak-geriknya seakan tak segan menarik pelatuk kalau Neon berani berbuat macam-macam.

"Jangan bergerak," kata laki-laki yang menahan Neon itu.

Ingin rasanya Neon menangis. Dia tak mampu membela diri. _Tolong aku…_ rintihnya dalam hati.

Laki-laki besar itu hendak menyeret Neon ke suatu tempat ketika…

"Cukup sampai disitu."

Laki-laki itu berpaling. Melihat sosok yang tanpa suara, tanpa pertanda, tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan majikanku, kalau tidak mau mati," ancam Kurapika.

"Huh! Berani juga kau. Padahal kau hanya sendiri, aku dan teman-temanku akan menghabisimu!" gertak laki-laki itu.

"Teman?" Kurapika tersenyum. "Maksudmu orang-orang payah di dalam mobil di sana itu? Sayangnya mereka sudah dalam keadaan tak dapat menolongmu," ucap Kurapika dingin. Matanya memandang tajam pada sang lelaki dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ugh…" kata-kata Kurapika berhasil membuat nyali sang lelaki itu ciut. Tubuhnya bergetar sampai menjatuhkan pistol di tangannya. "Cih!" laki-laki itu menjatuhkan Neon begitu saja.

"Aw!"

"Nona!" Kurapika segera menghampiri majikannya, namun sasarannya lepas. Laki-laki itu berhasil kabur masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Sial, cepat sekali larinya!" umpat Kurapika.

Neon masih terduduk diam. Memandangi Kurapika yang memunggunginya. Kali ini, Kurapika menjadi pahlawan baginya. Tapi ego di dalam dirinya berkata, _Ah, orang ini kan bodyguard-ku. Sudah sepantasnya dia melindungiku._

Namun, satu hal yang tak dapat disangkalnya adalah, bahwa punggung _laki-laki_ yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat… gagah.

Kurapika memalingkan perhatian kepada majikannya.

"Nona tidak apa-apa? Bisa berdiri?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengulurkan tangan membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"Maaf, penculiknya berhasil kabur," kata Kurapika sambil menundukkan kepala.

Neon diam saja memandangi _bodyguard_ yang tampak menyesal itu.

"Nah, nona. Mari kita pulang," ajak Kurapika sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Bukannya menjawab, tahu-tahu saja Neon memeluk Kurapika.

"Aku capek. Gendong aku sampai rumah!" katanya dengan nada memerintah seperti biasa.

Sementara yang dipeluk berkata pasrah.

"Baiklah, nona."

Dengan enteng Kurapika mendekap Neon dan menggendongnya a la putri. Kurapika berjalan tenang dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Sementara sang putri memandangnya senang.

"Aku kaget sekali! Tiba-tiba dibekap begitu!" kata Neon dengan bawelnya seperti biasa.

"Makanya, sudah saya katakan di luar sedang bahaya. Banyak orang-orang yang membenci posisi ayah anda dan berencana buruk untuk melukai anda. Harap anda mengerti dan duduk tenang di rumah," ceramah Kurapika.

"Huh, mulai deh," gerutu Neon.

"Lagipula di rumah lebih aman, ada para bodyguard dan saya yang akan menjaga anda," lanjut Kurapika tanpa memikirkan efek dari kata-katanya sendiri. Kalimat _saya akan menjaga anda_ dari mulut Kurapika mampu menimbulkan efek ketenangan di hati Neon, entah kenapa.

Seakan ingin menyangkal rasa hangat yang menyusup ke hatinya, Neon berkata, "Huh. Kata-kata jantan seperti itu tidak pantas diucapkan olehmu yang berdandan begitu."

Kurapika mengerinyit. "Ukh… Saya juga akan segera menghapus make-up ini…"

"Kenapa? Padahal manis sekali, lho!"

"Tolong jangan panggil saya manis…" keluh Kurapika.

Neon tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, sebagai ganti dari kau yang sudah menemaniku bermain dan menyelamatkanku, aku akan memberikan hadiah kepadamu. Katakan saja apa maumu!" ucap Neon. _Apa yang kau inginkan? Pelukan? Ciuman? Atau mau… aku? Hihihi_, pikir Neon dengan fantasi-fantasi romantisnya. Tapi nyatanya, jawaban laki-laki itu sama dinginnya dengan ekspresinya.

"Hmm… Tolong jangan adukan hal ini pada siapapun, terutama ayah anda. Saya bisa dimarahi kalau ketahuan membiarkan anda kabur."

Neon tertunduk lemas. Menempelkan kepalanya di dada Kurapika.

"Iyaaa…"

_Dasar, laki-laki ini dingin sekali!_ rutuknya dalam hati.

XxX

**Author Note:**

Berbahagialah wahai Kurapika, tidak seperti karya-karyaku sebelumnya yang menyertakanmu sebagai perempuan, kali ini kau berperan sebagai laki-laki! Yihaaaaa! Yah, meskipun tetep aja dipakein baju cewek. Muehehe. Ehm, okeh. Tolong rantainya jangan dililit di leherku, susah napas nih...

Ehem.

Author mau ngucapin makasih buat para reader yang mau baca cerita ini sampai selesai. Kalau ada yang punya kritikan/saran, boleh klik review! :)


End file.
